Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a way for efficiently fixing a circuit board and a light guide plate.
Description of the Related Arts
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a circuit board and a light guide plate according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the circuit board (i.e. PCB) is configured such that a plurality of light emitting devices 20, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) is mounted on a support substrate 10. A lighting device may be formed by providing the circuit board and a light guide plate 30 for guiding light of the light emitting devices 20 in the circuit board. When the lighting device is operated, the light guide plate 30 expands due to heat generated from the light emitting devices, and due to this, the light emitting devices are frequently damaged.
Accordingly, ways to protect the light emitting devices from the light guide plate have been practically needed.